Through the Eyes of a Beast
by Quiet Wyatt
Summary: When a new Hero comes to Jump, a Hero who Raven has more in common with then Beast Boy, what will he do when she forgets about him? BBxRae, eventully
1. Creepy

**Chapter 1: ****Creepy**

"Yes! My high score is unattainable!" I shout as my cybernetic best friend fails once again to reach my score on _Super Monkey Ninjas 4. _ Cyborg throws his controller down in disgust.

"I don't see why you continue to rub it in my face every time I fail to beat a high score you were able to set because you play this game way too much." He says. I eye him, before digging an elbow into his side.

"Oh, is Little Robot Man mad because Big Bad Beast Boy is the supreme master of all games?" I ask. Cyborg rolls his eyes at me.

"We met the 'Supreme Master of all Games', remember? He wasn't very nice." states my tin man best buddy. A distraction in the form of Raven interrupts our argument about the true Supreme Master of all Games.

"Will you two keep it down over there? You've had this argument about seven times by my last counting. Besides, I'm trying to read here." She holds up a large leather bound book for reference. Cyborg raises an eyebrow.

"So what exactly is in this novel of yours anyway, Raven?" He wonders aloud. Raven sighs, then lays it out for him.

"It's a story of lost love, raging jealousy, and, eventually, suicide." says the empathic young woman in her monotone voice. Cyborg's jaw hangs open for a brief second before he catches himself and closes it.

"Th-that's nice, Raven." He stammers a bit, but he gets the message across. He's more than a little creeped out, but he keeps that to himself. I really should learn from him.

"That's what you've been reading for the past few hours?" I ask accusingly. "Hmmm, no wonder you're so creepy." Cyborg swings around to gape at me. Above me, a light bulb shatters into a few thousand pieces. Raven looks shocked and a little hurt for a second before she covers it up. She stands up and rushes away from the living room. I think I can hear a tear. Cyborg rounds on me.

"Man, now look what you did! She's probably sobbing her eyes out right now! Why can't you just leave her alone?" He yells at me. At that moment, my salvation, at least for the moment, walks into the room.

"Friends, can someone please tell me why Raven is so distressed?"

"Ask Mr. Game Master here." Cyborg points at me before getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to cook me some MEAT." He throws a grin my way, which I catch and fling right back. Starfire rounds on me.

"What did you say to Friend Raven?" She stands with her hands on her hips, her face a mask of confusion.

"Nothing, Star-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"Then why has Friend Cyborg asked me to speak with The Master Gamer? That is you, yes?"

"You see, what Cyborg meant by that was…" Once again she cuts me off.

"Just please explain what you have done to Raven" Starfire is starting to get mad, never a good sign.

"I…kind of…called her creepy." I stare at my feet, shuffling like a bad kid does when caught. Starfire puts a hand to her mouth.

"You have done the calling of 'The Creepy' once again? Raven considers this a most horrible insult." Now it is my turn to feel ashamed.

"I'll go apologize." I start to head in the direction of Raven's room when Starfire stops me.

"Perhaps it would be best if you waited a bit before the doing of the apologizing."


	2. Secret

**Chapter 2: Secret**

Robin walks into the living room, this week's groceries under his arms. He looks around at Starfire and me sitting alone on the couch, both of us deep in our own thoughts. I have had Raven on my mind for the past hour.

Maybe some back-story would help. My name is Beast Boy, of the Teen Titans. We have been a team for going on five years now. Actually; Raven, Starfire, and I are the only members of the team still in our teens. Raven and Starfire are both nineteen, and I turned eighteen just last week. Our resident Cyborg, my best friend, is finally old enough to drink!

And drink he did, as soon as he turned twenty-one. He did have the sense of mind to call the tower and have one of the girls fly out to get him and that car of his. So even when Robin delivered his famous 'I'm so disappointed in you' lecture, we could all tell he was really relived to see the big drunk again and so not-in-a-car-crash.

And speaking of Robin, boy has our fearless leader grown. He turned twenty a few months ago, and has finally grown taller than his girlfriend.

Yes. I said girlfriend. The two stopped acting like middle schoolers and finally admitted their feelings for each other. As Cyborg put it, "It's about time."

I agree, it is past time that those two got their feelings in order. But I have to admit, it does help to remind me of how alone I really am. Star and Robin are always together. Robin has told me that they can tell each other anything. God I wish I had someone like that. Again Raven enters my thoughts.

"Starfire? Would you help him with the groceries?" Starfire looks up at her boyfriend. It was quite possible that she had been daydreaming about him. She hovers over to him.

"I would be delighted, Boyfriend Robin." She plants a kiss on his cheek. Something inside of me chuckles a bit at the look on Robin's face, but part of me brims with jealousy. Why couldn't that be me and Raven?

I sit bolt upright. Did I just imagine _Raven_ kissing me? I suppose I did, but the chances of that happening are slim to none. I just made her cry. She hates me. Still, the thought is enough to give me a feeling of happiness.

Starfire and Robin walk into the kitchen together, talking softly. They are gone for a minute, maybe two, when I hear Robin's voice.

"He did WHAT?" The Boy Wonder himself is marching into the room right towards me, Starfire hanging on one arm like some kind of growth.

"Please, Robin. Beast Boy has said that he will go apologize." Robin stops right in front of me. His head is pointed toward me, but he is talking to Starfire.

"He better go apologize!" Starfire looks at me, as if to say '_I tried'._

"Easy, Robin." I say "Don't get your cape in a twist. I'm going." I get up from the couch and walk to the door. It opens and I step through it.

"Jeeze. I was just commenting on her book selection. Maybe I took it too far when I called her creepy, but reading stuff like that would make anyone…like her."

I continue down the hall, talking to myself, until I'm standing right outside Raven's room. I raise a hand to knock.

"Go away, Beast Boy." It's the voice from my dreams. I start to comply with her wish, turning around. I take a few steps in the new direction before running into something solid.

"Oh no you don't, B. You go in there and talk to that girl. You made her really upset today."

I hang my head in defeat. I turn back around to face the door. I raise my hand and actually knock before I hear Raven's voice again.

"Didn't you just hear me, Beast Boy?" I turn to Cyborg once more. He pushes me out of the way before speaking to the door.

"Listen, Rae. Even if you don't want him to, I'm going to make Beast Boy apologize." Silence from the door.

"Fine then. Just make sure he's in here for as little time as possible." Cyborg opens the door, and then pushes me through. Inside, I look around. Raven's room is exactly like it was when I last came in here. It's dark. It's creepy. And it's Raven. Raven sits on her bed, her back to me.

A box of tissues sits next to her. As I watch, she pulls a new one from the box. She raises it to her eyes, and then lets out a new sob. After a minute, she turns to me. I gasp. Her eyes are red, and I can see the trails left from tears on her cheeks. Before I can say anything, she speaks.

"What you said today hurt me." So simple, but so true. I feel my gaze creeping downwards.

"I…I'm sorry, Rae…ven." I nearly blow it.

"Then why did you saw it, Beast Boy?" I sighed."Because that book came off as creepy to me, and…and I just spoke without thinking. I do that a lot." Raven locked eyes with me.

"If I accept your, apology, will it happen again, Beast Boy?"

"I can't promise that, Raven. But I will promise to work my best at it." Raven looks me over.

"Thank you."

I start to head to the door. I can't believe it. She forgives me! I thought for sure she wouldn't have. As I'm about to open the door, I hear my name.

"Beast Boy?" I turn to face Raven.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course" I start to walk over to her. I reach her, and bring my ear close to her mouth.

"Shoot"

"I don't have one right now, but it's nice to know that there's someone I can talk to."

"I'll always be he-" I start. The alarm is suddenly ringing.

I grumble inwardly. That alarm is always going off when I'm in the middle of something.


	3. Plasmus

**Chapter 3: ****Plasmas**

It's Plasmas. I don't know how he keeps escaping from lockup, but he manages somehow. We all know his deal. Some kid on the inside, but massive goo on the outside. When he goes to sleep, he turns all non-gooey and normal. It's getting him to fall and stay asleep that's the problem.

This time, the team seems to be slacking. Plasmas has been little trouble in the past, but now he seems like a whole new purple loogie thing. Starfire is unconscious. Something on her is bleeding. I can't tell for sure from my angle. Robin reaches for one of those boomerang things. On the side, I've only thrown a boomerang once, and the damn thing didn't come back to me at all. I wish I knew his secret.

"Dude, has this guy beefed up since last time?"

I look over at my half-robotic teammate. Then I cringe at the use of _beef. _He flashes a winning grin at me before taking a Plasmas-arm to the stomach. I run over to him, but can tell that he's fine before I reach him. He gets to his feet and arms his sonic canon.

"Dude! How come that thing never seems to work? You blast the bad guys over and over again, and they don't seem fazed."

He turns to face me. One of his eyebrows rises. He quickly opens the casing to run a diagnostic on his weapon. Soon enough, he has the answer.

"That's because I've always had it on half power! I knew I'd figure it out!"

His celebration is short-lived. Plasmas seems to target Cyborg for a few more hits than I believe the big metal man deserves. As I watch, Cyborg is tossed into a building. When he gets up again, I notice that his human eye is closed. Then I come to the conclusion that his human half must be unconscious as well. He's running on pure robotics.

"Azareth Metrion Zinthos!"

I look to see a car encased in Raven's dark energy hurled at Plasmas. Quicker than I would give him credit for, the goo-man opens in the middle, allowing the car to pass right through. Then he spits at Raven. I see he fall from the sky, her body covered by purple waste. I want to run to her. Want to know she's alright. I mean, the dude does eat toxic waste. I don't k now why it hasn't happened yet, but I'm almost sure that one of us will be poisoned by him one of these days. And judging by the fact that Raven is on the ground not moving, I would have to say that our luck has ran out.

I know that she can heal herself, so I don't bother her right away. But I know that she and Starfire are out for the count. That leaves myself, half-a-Cyborg and the Boy Wonder to take care of His Purple Majesty. That is, if Robin can stop pining for his girlfriend and get down to business. I start to transform, but Plasmas is quicker. He grabs him in his sticky hands, and then launches me away from him. My head cracks against a wall, then the blackness starts to take me.

I recover after a minute, maybe two. Not nearly enough that Plasmas has been defeated, but enough for him to have forgotten about me. As I watch, he seems to have forgotten about all of us. If fact, he isn't even watching us. His attention is focused on someone else. A certain someone who is fighting him. I watch as Plasmas shoots out a tentacle of whatever he is made out of. And then my mouth falls open. His tentacle stops in midair! It appears to be encased in…white energy! The figure in front of Plasmas doesn't even seem to be controlling it. As I continue to gape, the mysterious fellow simply melts into the air, only to reappear by me. He stops to stoop down and feel my pulse. When he's convinced that I'm not dead, he stands back up and faces Plasmas. His eyes go white, and he begins to chant. The words that come out of his mouth sound alien and slightly familiar to my ears. I hear a gasp and look over to see Raven. She shakily gets to her feet, only to fall over again. The figure in front of me takes no notice. His gaze, and attention, is focused on Plasmas. After several more moments of chanting, he sweeps his hand across his vision. I look to see the…well…the _plasmas of_ Plasmas almost flow off his person in the direction that the hand moved. In a matter of seconds, there is only a lone man asleep in the street. I start to sit up, but something in me snaps, probably from hitting that building, and the darkness envelops me again.

When I wake up, I find myself in my bedroom. I don't know how I got here. I swing my legs over the bedside and drop to the floor. After landing, I realized that what was broken on me has been healed. Assuming Raven had had a hand in it, I shrug it off. I rush to the living room hoping to find answers. Instead, I find Cyborg playing Game station and Raven reading a book, hovering a few inches over the couch.

"Hey, B. I was just about to wake ya up."

I look at my robotic buddy. I'm thankful to see him up and at 'em. Of course, the "em" he is at appears to be my copy of _To Cease and Persist_. The game itself isn't as good as I had hoped, but it holds a special place in my heart, as Raven got it for me for my eighteenth birthday. Honestly, sometimes that girl can read me like a book.

"Hey, Cy. Good to see you up. Plasmas hit you pretty hard."

Cyborg chuckles a little, and then sheepishly puts one arm behind his head.

"That he did, Green Bean. I just woke up about an hour ago. Whoever brought us back even knew how to attach me to my power supply."

The form of our fearless leader appears in the doorway to the kitchen. He surveys the room. Then, after concluding that his girlfriend is not in the room, leaves. Behind me, Raven lowers her book.

"Would it really be that much of a tragedy if they spent even a little time apart?"

I offer a glance her way. She looks much the same as ever. Accept she has let her hair grow out in the past year or so. It now hangs a few inches below her shoulders. I must say, I like the new look. I like a lot of things about Raven. Hell, I think I just like Raven. I continue to look at her until she notices. I look away, but not before she makes a comment.

"Beast Boy, you're staring."


	4. Snow

**Chapter 4: Snow**

Raven stares at me for a few seconds before she sighs.

"Beast Boy, you're staring at me."

No I'm not. Maybe a little, but it's only because she's so damn pretty, but I can't tell her that. I wonder how long she's been watching me.

"Huh? No I'm not. You're just-" Beautiful! "…blocking my view of the sunset."

I nearly blow it again! It's a good thing that the sun is really setting, or she'd see through my lie at once. On the other hand, Cyborg is giving me this really annoying grin. It's like…he knows something I don't. Raven rolls her eyes. I love it when she does that.

"Oh, heaven help me if Beast Boy can't see the sunset, because he _always_ watches it."

She gets up from the couch and walks out the door, holding her book loosely at her side. I steal a quick glance at her retreating form. Man, I love the way she moves, the way her legs swish together as she walks.

I'm glad my thoughts are my own.

Of course, Cyborg has to ruin my private moment. He slaps me on the back.

"Yo, B, I never would have guessed! You like Raven!"

I smile half-heartedly back at him. Should I try to deny it? Just suck it up and agree? I settle for the easy road out.

"Um….yeah, Cy. I kinda do."

I hate Cyborg at times like these. Curse his mechanical circuits! To my surprise, however, he just glances toward the door where Raven left the room, then back to me.

"Dude, that's awesome!"

Did he just say awesome? Wow. And I was thinking he would be against the whole thing. I was expecting him to smile and to tell me to leave her alone. But he's congratulating me. He wants to go on, but Robin walks into the room, carrying an envelope.

"I just went to get the mail, you two. This was it."

Weird. Usually we get a heap of fan mail every day. Robin opens the letter and looks it over. When he's finished, he lays it on the table for Cyborg and I to read. I pick up the letter.

_Dear Teen Titans,_

_I hope this letter reaches you before you all retire for the evening. I have taken the time to write this to express my concern for the Tameranian girl who was injured by Plasmas today. I am a newcomer to this city, and it seemed __like you were in rather a tough spot. I saw the girl lying on the ground and I saw the attack on the metal one and the little green one. I attacked Plasmas, and then relocated to see if the green one required aid. After confirming that he did __not, I quickly put down the threat of Plasmas. I then took the liberty to return all of you to your Tower. I attached the metal one to his recharge station, and made the others as comfortable as I could. I hope my assistance was welcomed and that no ill feelings are held._

_Respectfully Yours,  
__Snow_

I hand the letter over to Cyborg. So this was from the mysterious figure that made short work out of Plasmas. I had wondered who he was. But now that I know his name, I'm still as confused as I was. I figure that this isn't something that I should concern myself with. Evidently, neither does Cyborg.

"Wanna play a game or two, B?"

I him that he's on, and we run to the Game Station. Cy plugs in another controller and puts in _Super Monkey Ninjas 8._ The following hour is one of bellowed curses and hurt feelings. After beating Cyborg's fifteen wins with my thirty-two, He gets to his feet.

"Time to make dinner, BB. I'm thinking steak and salad. You know, because you don't touch meat like any sensible person."

I told him exactly what he could do with his bloody meat and he chuckled good naturedly. His parting remark was something around how he brings out the best in me. Then he avoided my pillow by ducking into the kitchen. Swearing under my breath, I start a single player game of _Monkey Ninjas._Twenty blissful minutes go by before I hear any signs of life. The soft sound of footsteps meets my heightened sense of hearing. I know immediately that it's Raven. No one else moves as gracefully as her. She enters the room with her usual book and takes a seat at her usual spot on the couch.

I swear angrily as I die once again. Raven's voice sounds behind me.

"Beast Boy, could you please keep it down?"

"Sorry, Raven."

I concentrate on my game. Before long, I'm on the final boss. If I don't fuck up…keep him from grabbing me…time my attack...YES! The end video starts to play. I've seen it a few times, so I skip it. The end game credits start to roll. Unlike the movie, these are not skippable. I sigh, put my controller down. Nothing left to do but watch.

"Beast Boy, who does Cyborg like?"I turn to stare at Raven. The question causes me to pause. Not because it's difficult in anyway, but the question is so…un-Raven. I scratch my head.

"My best guess would be Jinx or Bumblebee."

"And who does Robin like?"

That's a dumb question. His girlfriend of course. I voice my thoughts. Raven chuckles. I relish the moment.

"I guess that was kind of a stupid question. And who does Beast Boy like?"

My heart soars. This is it, my moment! I look at her, my mouth starts to move.

"I like…" You! YOU! "…nobody really."

DAMN! What did I just say? I curse myself inwardly. Stupid! Raven nods, and I imagine a look of sadness on her face at my answer. She gets up and crosses to the table. She notices the letter that Cyborg left open. She picks it up and reads. After she's done, she turns to me, holding up the letter.

"Did you see this?"

I nod. She looks at it again. Her eyes screw up like they do when she's thinking intently.

"Beast Boy, this man's powers are alike to mine. His words are like those of my home world, Azarath, but backwards. Exactly how long did it take him to deal with Plasmas?"

"Ummm…about four seconds."

Raven stands deep in thought for a second.

"That much power…and so like mine…I wonder if we'll ever meet him…"

Raven glides out of the room. I'm left to stare after her, and then I turn my attention to the T.V. screen, where the credits have finally stopped. I switch off the Game Station just when Cyborg calls that dinner is ready. I walk to the kitchen and take a seat at the table. Robin and Starfire are already there. Starfire is reading the letter.

"Oh, I am fine, tiny piece of paper!"

"Um…hun, a letter is a like a one way conversation. You can't talk back to him."

I look over at Cyborg and we both try to stifle grins. Those two make a sweet couple. I take the time to look over the food choice for this evening. Cyborg wasn't lying. The whole table was covered in meat. I do see a little bowl of salad, but I know it's not nearly enough to get me all the way through dinner.

"Damn you, Cyborg. Do you ever listen to me when I say that I'll been most of these animals? And that I refuse to eat them?"

"Chill, BB. See those hot dogs? Well, they are really tofu dogs. Eat up."

We start to eat. For a minute, the only sound is the scraping of knives and folks and the sounds of eating. Before long, however, Starfire has something to say.

'Boyfriend Robin, I was wondering if perhaps we could venture to the mall of shopping tomorrow."

"Sure, Starfire."

"I wish to purchase a new dress for the party tomorrow."

"First off, Star, it's not a party. It's just a social. The Mayer has invited us to come to his inauguration tomorrow night."

"Please, what is this 'in-og-i-ray-shen'?"

"Inauguration, Star. It's when the Mayer is sworn in for his job. Basically, it's when he makes a promise to do the best job he can."

I look at Cyborg. He looks at me. We both look at Robin.

"Dude, does this mean…?"

"Robin…?"

Robin looks at Starfire, then back to us.

"Yes. Clothes Shopping."


	5. Clothes

**Chapter 5: Clothes**

"Clothes shopping?! Aw, man!"

I threw my arms up in a mock deliver-me-from-this gesture. Across from me, Robin was nodding grimly. Starfire looked positively delighted at the thought that her friends were going shopping with her. I stole a glance at Raven. She hadn't moved, just continued to stare at the book she had brought to the table. I waved my hand in front of her face.

"HELLO? Raven? Didn't you catch the last five minutes?"

She looks at me, her expression one of annoyance that I would even think of taking her clothes shopping. I mean, it's not ME taking her, it's all of us…but I would like to…on my own…that'd be nice.

"Beast Boy, you're drooling. And staring at me AGAIN!"

Oops, I didn't realize that I was drooling. Thoughts of going to the mall _alone_ with Raven often distract me. Speaking of Raven, she continues to talk, even after I zone out. I better tune back in.

"…one is getting me in that mall after last time."

Starfire visibly flinched at that. She looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Please, Friend Raven, the earth boy was not badly hurt. And the car her was driving will soon be repaired. I shall make sure that no automobiles attempt to murder you this time"

"No, Starfire. There's no way you can get me in that mall."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really hate you guys."

Raven is stuck in the backseat between me and Starfire. It is a crappy rainy Tuesday morning, and neither the girls nor I felt like flying. Starfire had insisted that we leave for "the mall of shopping" as soon as possible. So here we are at 9:00 in the morning, heading to the "happiest place on earth". Yeah, I'm so happy, I could just puke. I hate the mall.

For me, the mall lost its enjoyment after they kicked me out of the arcade. I swear they take it so personal if you even _touch_ one of those machines in an_ "_unapproved" way. So I turned into a bear and mauled the screen. The little shit that was playing against me shouldn't have been cheating. But as it was, I felt that he needed a little "Beast Boy inspired fear in him". I do have to say, Raven was not very happy when they told her that her "boyfriend" was trashing the arcade. She had grabbed my ear and yanked me outside.

"I can't even take you to the mall, can I? You said you wanted to come with me. ME! And I said yes. And then I find out that you had trashed the arcade! What were you thinking?"

Needless to say, it had taken her a whole month to get her breath back. And that's why I hate the mall. And now back to the car.

"Ahh, man. I hate the mall."

Beside me, Raven has her eyes closed, seemingly deep in thought. At the sound of my voice, she pops open one eye.

"I'm pretty sure the mall feels the same way, Beast Boy."

Oh, she's just being sore because she doesn't want to buy a dress. Starfire _insisted_ that we all come to the mall to buy "nice clothes" because our uniforms were too ordinary or something. I should really start listening to Starfire. I just kinda tune her out sometimes. Oh, and now Cyborg's shooting me glances and gesturing at Raven. Ass. She's just sitting there minding her own business. What does he want? Cyborg mouths something at me. So that's what he's on about. I totally get it now.

"Raven?"

The dark empath girl looks up and then at me.

"What, Beast Boy?"

"Cyborg wants to talk to you."

"Wh-? NO!"

"Yes, Cyborg?"

Cyborg's throwing me a look that speaks of death and destruction…mine. Now to see him come up with an excuse.

"Umm…are you actually going to get a dress?"

The tin man's good, I'll give him that. Raven looks from Cyborg to me.

"Are you sure that's all Cyborg wants to ask me about?"

"Yes, Rae, I'm done." is heard from the front seat. Raven smirks at me for some reason."I really don't know if I even want to go. Why should I be pressed into getting something I might not wear?"

"Oh come on, Raven. It'll be fun. Please."

I give her the 'kitten-eyes'. No one can resist them.

Apparently, Raven can.

"Beast Boy, I have a rhetorical question for you; if today was your last day on Earth, what would you do differently? Especially by doing something different, today _might not_ be your last day on Earth."

Raven smirks again at me before leaning back and closing her eyes.

"That question didn't seem very _rhetorical_ to me." I grumble to no one in particular.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, you did NOT just take my parking spot!"

Cyborg's screaming his head off a couple of teenagers who "stole" his spot. Ok, the parking space IS marked with a sign AND has Cyborg's name on it, but these are teenagers we're talking about. Teenagers don't care about _saved spots_. And I guess it does hurt that they did take a bit of paint off the T-Car pulling in. Cyborg really flipped a bitch about that. I mean it; I can still hear him yelling. And Robin and I are at the Men's Warehouse on the THIRD FLOOR! Now, on to the shopping. Robin is currently trying to find something nice but not "over the top". Whatever that means. I think a nice button down shirt and slacks will look nice.

Hmmm, let's see…No…No…N-…WAIT! We have a keeper. I just found a purple shirt! Like the same purple as my uniform. Now if I can find some black slacks, then I can dress up like me. And wow. This store is full of black slacks. I'm so happy Starfire isn't here. She takes forever to pick out an outfit for people. You know, if anyone lets her pick out their outfit. Sometimes she just will, and that's hard because she's so picky. I guess she just wants everyone to look nice, but still.

"OK. Let's pay and leave."

I turn to see Robin, who has opted for the 'James Bond' look. He's macked out in the whole deal. The full tux. I can't help but start to laugh.

"Dude, you look like a penguin!"

No, seriously, it's funny. He sighs and he starts to take everything off and put it back on hangers. I did mention that we are in the dressing rooms, right? No, Robin's stripping in the store.

I hand over my shirt and slacks to the clerk. He's a good looking blonde athletic-type. And he speaks with a real lisp!

"Oh my God! That is a fabulouth thade of purple. Would you like thome thoes to go with that, thir?"

Oh shit! I almost forgot shoes. Thanks, Mr. Fairy! I snatch a pair of Black Rockport's. I hand them over as well. I pay as fast as I possibly can and almost run away from him. Robin is right behind me.

"Was that guy hitting on me, or is it just me?"

"It's just you, Robin. But he _was_ hitting on me."

"Forget it; let's just go meet the girls."


	6. Food

**Chapter 6: Food**

"OK, BB. Where d'ya wanna eat?"

Ahh yes…eating out in the mall. The possibilities are endless. The mall is, like, the one place where you can find food from almost every different country and ethnic background. First you have the standard American food. This is served everywhere in this fair country of ours, and really offers o excitement.

And then we start dwelling into the exotic foods. You have your Chinese, Italian, Arab, Mongolian, and etcetera. The list goes on and on. Now, the Chinese food in the mall is actually pretty darn tasty. Despite the fact that they chop up more than their fair share of my animal brethren. I could never even look at that place for more than a few seconds.

Pizza in the mall is always good. Of course, pizza anywhere is usually good. Considering it doesn't have any animals on it. Which, I'm sad to say, it usually does. Most Americans, lacking the ability to turn into animals, fail to see the evils involved in cooking them. Cyborg is by _far_ the worst of these sick individuals.

I look up at my big mechanical buddy. He already has his eye on the aforementioned Chinese food. I can almost hear his stomach rumbling in anticipation of all that meat. Of course, how am I going to find a place that has vegetarian friendly food? Hmm…let's see…Mickey D's? Oh hells no. Sbarro? Nope. Wait! Quiznos. I think I'll have a nice toasty sub. I wave at Cyborg and head over. The spotty youth behind the counter asks me what I want.

"Just put a salad on some toasted white bread please."

The troubles of being a vegetarian in the modern world. Spotty hands me my food and I pay for it. I still don't get it. We've saved the city a gazillion times over, and everyone still expects us to pay for food! You would think they would be grateful enough to let me have at least one free meal. And now begins my next challenge of the mall. Finding a seat.

Finding the best dining area is crucial for enjoying your mall experience. It can't have too many people right around, so you don't have to listen to everyone's conversations, which is a major hindrance on the digestion. And absolutely no babies should be within a thousand mile radius of you and your food. All the screaming and crying is enough to ruin any mood. And don't get me started about the baby with a full diaper that Robin and I happened to sit next to last time Starfire dragged us here. Heh. Robin still cringes when he hears the sound of a dirty diaper. And then we have the gangs. Sigh. At least, around here, the groups of thirteen to fifteen year olds who act like they are in gangs. In some ways, these are worse than actual gangs. Cyborg and I have the scars to prove that these little poser gangs are surprisingly more violent then the real gangs we've encountered.

Today, the mall's pretty crowded. Like, more than usual. I finally spot something familiar: Raven's violet hair. I pick my way through the tables, trying not to step on anyone's foot. I get to the table at the same time Raven turns her head.

"Oh, it's you. I want you to meet someone, Beast Boy."

I glance over her shoulder. Across from her is none other than…wait…who is this guy? I know I've seen that _snow_ white hair before…

My eyes suddenly expand to the size of balloons as I recognize…

"Yes, Beast Boy, this is the man who saved us from Plasmus."

"Snow?"

Man, he looks different then I thought. Well, not that different. As soon as I heard that his powers were alike to Raven's, but opposite, I assumed he would look like an oppositely colored Raven. And, as far as I can tell, he does.

Snow looks like…well…a normal dude. The first, most obvious thing about him is that his skin color's the same as Cyborg's. I had expected a guy with _white energy _powers to have _white skin._ Hmmm…he's really Raven's opposite. And his clothes look like something a rocker would wear. Light colored leather jacket, and blues jeans the color of Raven's robe. His eyes, surprisingly, are about a shade darker then hers. Looking at his hair, however, I can kinda see why he was given the name Snow. His hair is in cornrows and down to his shoulders. The most noticeable thing is the fact that his hair is _pure white_. Snow makes eye contact with me.

"Heh. Snow's a nickname I've had for a while. My real name's actually Gideon. Gideon White. I guess that's why Snow seemed like a natural fit for me."

Gideon White? There's something about that name…I've heard it before…

"No. You haven't. But the name's similar to Gideon Wyeth, the main character in the video game that's running through your head."

Oh yeah. Advent Rising. Good game. And I should probably sit down. And I do. Wait! Did he just read my mind? Or maybe he just gets that a lot, and knows that everyone thinks of that game. I'll ponder this later.

"So what brings you to Jump?"

"Oh, just getting the most out of my life. Visiting places I haven't been before. Meeting new people."

He glances at Raven as he says this. Is it me, or do I see a hint of a blush? Odd, because it's Raven. I feel a growl growing in my throat. I quickly quell it. A lot of people don't know this about me, but I'm more Beast-like then I let on. For one, I can growl. And snarl, if I'm ever in the mood. And I have a _completely different_ set of teeth, hidden behind my normal ones. These are needle sharp and made for shredding flesh. But I don't us them. As I've been telling Cyborg for ages, I don't eat meat. Anyway, my sharp set of teeth resides behind my flat set. Unless I get angry or scared. In those cases the flat teeth retract. It's a reflex, but I can do it on purpose if I want. Nothing scares little kids or Cyborg when he's beating me at video games quite like that. And this Snow guy was making the growl reflex start.

All this time I've been eating. I was hungry, remember? Anyway, I can tell Snow…Gideon isn't as thrilled to meet me as most people are. Maybe a joke…

"Dude, what's green and red and spins real fast?"

Gideon thinks it over, tapping the side of his head in thought. Across the table, I see Raven roll her eyes.

"I concede. What is green and red and spins real fast?"

"A frog in a blender!"

Gideon looks at me. And he isn't laughing. Jerk. Raven clears her throat.

"Beast Boy, why is it that you won't touch meat, but you'll tell a joke where an animal gets hurt?"

"Because they're just jokes, Raven. I know the frog wasn't really in the blender. And if you guys aren't going to laugh, I'll just take off."

"Finally."

I give Raven a death glare. And then grin at her_…sharply_. Showing my teeth. She gasps. Guess she hasn't seen it. Before she can get a remark off, I am up and heading for a trash can. But I can still hear Gideon whisper to her.

"Is he _always_ trying to get you to laugh?"

"Yes."

"And does it ever work."

"Once in a really long while."

Muffled laughter. Then some more talking. I'm too near the arcade to hear it clearly. Just before I go in, the bouncer intercepts me. Oh yeah, I was kicked out. For good. I turn to head in the direction of a gaming store. I see Gideon and Raven talking. And Raven has a _smile_ planted on her face! As I watch, she raises a hand to her mouth and _laughs_! Long and loud.


	7. Titan

**Chapter 7: Titan**

"Dude, can I get some fucking defense?"

Damn linemen. I throw my controller on the floor after being tackled for only a _four_ yard gain. I think I might be taking this game a little too personally. Swearing very unprofessionally, I quit and restart the game. Cyborg bought Madden 2007 about a month ago, but has been neglecting it. So I took up ownership. I almost fell out of my chair after playing it. It turns out I love football games. I really fell in love with the Superstar mood.

My first time selecting parents was a great waste of a few hours at the least. Finally, I found the right genetic mix for a great Halfback. When the naming screen came up, I was hesitant to call my character _Beast Boy_, so I decided on Aaron, the name I wished my parents named me instead of _Garfield_. And when it came time to choose a last name, Aaron Logan didn't sound that catchy. I needed something that would sound good as hundreds of people chanted it. Then it hit me. Roth! If I couldn't have Raven, then I'd take her last name as my own.

For those of you who don't know how the game works, after you create your Superstar, you have a month until the NFL draft. You have four training days where you can improve certain stats. The first exercise that I ran was the forty-yard dash. The instructions were to tap the A-button as fast as humanly possible. The game allowed me three tries to get a gold medal. My first time, I blew it but pressing A too soon. My second time, I got a silver. And, finally, my last time was the gold time.

My Halfback had to be good at avoiding tackles too, I decided at the time. So my second exercise choice had been a no-brainer. I'd chosen Running-Back Blitz. In this, I had a certain number of tries to get as many touchdowns as I could. The catch was I had to avoid one or two enemy linemen. For a gaming veteran like me, it was a cinch. Gold medal. Next exercise was Kickoff Return. Gold. And then Punt Return. Gold.

When the NFL draft rolled along, I wasn't even sweating. I was chosen by the Chicago Bears, first round. Then came the pre-season, along with four games. I skipped these, because they didn't matter, I was darn good anyway. And then the real games started. I tried to play these just like I had done in training, but I found I really needed my linemen; who, more often than not, always let a single man through the line who would find and tackle me. So here I am, yelling at my dumb O-line.

"Beast Boy, are you always this loud, or does this game bring out the best in you?"

I don't even need to look over to see who's talking to me. It's Gideon. He's been here for three weeks now. That first time I saw him at the mall, I thought I'd see him around _occasionally_ when we needed help or something. But no, that greedy bastard wanted in…to the Titans! And Robin really had no good reason to say no. After dispatching multiple villains far faster than even Raven could, Snow was on the pay roll. Metaphorically speaking.

"Crap!"

Another play, but a lose in yardage this time.

"Beast Boy, I'm trying to read here."

Funny how the dude can be _so_ like Raven, but I can hate him so much. Must be a talent. Speaking of Raven, she's also reading. She's lying on the other side of the couch, but she and Gideon _glance_ at each other every so often. It's not even subtle either. Sometimes I catch him staring at her. Hell, sometimes _she_ catches him staring at her. Funny thing though, she doesn't seem to mind. She never seemed to mind. Those three long weeks was nothing but them flirting.

_Raven, do you have any books?_

_Raven, what kind of magic are you learning?_

_Raven, how do your powers work?_

_Raven, look how I can make it bigger if I rub it._

Just kidding on that last one. But I wouldn't be surprised if he ever popped _that_ question. And I have no good faith that Raven wouldn't _not look_. I seem to be the only one who has any problem at all with our newest member. He trains with Robin, hangs out with Star, even waxes the T-Car with Cyborg. My best friend! I think the two of them connect so well because they're both black. I can hear them _dawg_-ing and _wassup?_-ing all the time.

I turn my head; face him.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed your peace in _any_ way, Gideon."

My voice is thick with dripping sarcasm. Just to add some badly-needed oomph to my statement, I add the _sharp_ smile to it.

Gideon apparently hasn't seen it either, for he looks shocked, and then like he wants nothing better than to smite me. Raven gives me a look.

"My apologies, Snow." I growl, adding a small snarl at the end for good measure.

And now Raven speaks.

"Don't worry, Gid. His bark compensates for the non-existent bite."

I stick my tongue out at her. She rolls her eyes.

"Very mature, Beast Boy. Come on, Gid. Let's go to my room. It's quieter."

They rise from the couch as one and head for her room. I gaze open mouthed as they walk out. Raven has never invited any of us to her room. And I've heard enough stories to guess what might be going on in _the room._ I decide it really isn't my business, and go back to my game. Naturally, I play for five minutes of bliss before being interrupted again.

"Please, Friend. Where is Raven?"

"In her room. With Gideon."

It's hard to keep the menace out of my voice. Starfire squeals.

"Perhaps they are engaging in the making of the kissing that Robin said all _couples _do."

She said it! I snap around so fast I crick my neck.

"She wouldn't do that! Not Raven! And they're not a couple! Are they?"

"But they have been spending much time together. They are both engaged in the same things."

"That's because they're friends, as much as I hate to admit it."

I really don't want to get into this with Starfire. I've already won the game; I just haven't turned off the Station or T.V. yet. Maybe I'll go to the mainland to get my away from Raven. Visit the arcade or something. Starfire looks curious as I get up.

"Friend, where are you going?"

"Out."

"Perhaps I may accompany you?"

"Bug off."

I add a snarl again. Starfire admits another squeal and jumps back. Doesn't take much to startle her. Maybe…I flash my smile at her…the sharp one. Just to see what'll happen. Starfire lets out an "EEP!" and jumps backward again, ramming her side into the coffee table.

"Don't wait up."

I can feel Starfire's eyes on my back as I walk out the door.


End file.
